Many types of electronic devices access web pages and other documents over networks, such as the Internet. A single document may include content from multiple resources. For example, a URL for a document may identify a HyperText Markup Language (HTML) file, and the HTML file may reference additional components, such as style sheets, images, advertisements, other HTML files to be displayed in in-line frames, and other components. There is often a significant delay between the time a user requests a document with a web browser and the time that a useful view of the document is displayed.